Divine Retribution
by benbrattlover
Summary: Suppose after the seeing the video of Spencer’s will, the people he cursed – Dorian, Blair, Todd, Paige, Evangeline, Marty, John & Michael, decided to make intentional choices that would turn the joke on Spencer & finally let them get the last laugh?


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind any negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever I update a story, or post any new stories to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive an email notification each and every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "One Life to Live" characters belong to Dena Higley, Brian Frons, ABC, SoapNet, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. I'm NOT making ANY money off of them. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

Please keep in mind, that I've only been watching "One Life to Live" for a few years. I'm trying my best to get all the characters, events, and personalities right. But, if I get some of the background information wrong, please do not flame me.

Also, I got the idea for this fanfic while watching the Friday, February 09, 2007 episode of "One Life to Live", and immediately started writing this story during the show. However, I have not yet seen SEVERAL of the previous episodes, although I taped last week's episodes during SoapNet's weekend marathon, and plan to do the same with this week's episodes as well.

But since I have missed a few weeks of episodes (give or take a few occasional episodes) if I get some recent events or circumstances wrong, please try to understand that I am writing this story based on just what I have seen so far in today's (Friday, February 09, 2007) episode, and if I mess up somewhere, please excuse me, and hold off on throwing the tomatoes :)! Thanks!

Also, in this story, the character of Miles, who appeared towards the end of the episode, does NOT exist. Knowing how malevolent, and vindictive, that the criminal Spencer Truman is, I have NO DOUBT whatsoever that Miles is probably going to turn out to be just as evil and malicious as Spencer, if not more so, and that he is only there to inflict more pain, misery, and suffering on the people in Llanview, which, in my honest opinion, they have already have had MORE than enough of. So in this fanfic, Miles DOES not exist, and for once, John, Natalie, Todd, Blair, Bo, Paige, David, Dorian, the Buchanans, and everyone else will FINALLY have a chance for some peace and happiness.

Summary: What if after the seeing the taped reading of Spencer's will, the people he cursed – Dorian, Blair, Todd, Paige, Evangeline, Marty, John and Michael, decided to turn the table on their "inheritances" from the evil Spencer? Suppose they all decided to make deliberate and intentional choices that would turn the joke on Spencer, and finally let them get the last laugh??

Setting: Starts in Spencer's hotel room, immediately after the videotaped reading of his will (with of course, the above mentioned lack of appearance by Miles)

Pairing(s): "Jolie" (John/Natalie), "CraVe" (Cristian/Evangeline), Todd/Blair, David/Dorian, Michael/Marcie, Bo/Paige, Rex/Adriana

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was a treat!" snarled Blair, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as Spencer read the last of his will on screen, leaving the remainder of his estate to be divided among his lawyers.

John stared at the TV screen, wanting to shoot Spencer in his smarmy face. "Yeah, it was a real blast!" he growled, "Thank goodness Michael was able to get away. At least he was able to escape to the hospital, and didn't have to sit through all this crap."

"What the HELL am I supposed to do with this?" Blair demanded aloud, to no one in particular, as gingerly fingered the diamond engagement ring, holding it far away from her, as if she didn't want to be contaminated any further by it. "Spencer is dead, and I want nothing more to do with him, or anything about him – including this ring. I just want to forget he ever existed."

Paige stared at the bottle of cheap champagne, wanting so bad to hurl it against the wall with all her strength, and watch it smash into smithereens. "Join the club!" she muttered. "I almost wasn't even going to come up here. I don't want anything more to do with my dead ex-husband. Spencer ruined all of our lives. He destroyed so much, for so many people, and he's continuing to do it – even from the grave!"

Evangeline who had watched in silence, as Spencer went down the list of the people he cursed in his will, finally exploded. "So why the HELL are we letting him, then?" she challenged, in a thundering voice. "Spencer is DEAD, and there is NOTHING more that he can do to hurt any of us. He has taken more than enough of our time, and robbed us all of more than enough of our happiness. But he is gone now. Spencer is gone forever and he has NO more control over any of us - unless we give it to him. There is NO reason that we have to be his victims any longer."

"What are you trying to say, Evangeline?" asked Todd, as he paced around the room, glaring every so often at Spencer's smarmy face on the TV screen.

"What I'm saying is, after all the pain, misery and grief that Spencer has caused, what would be better revenge than to turn the table on his little cursed inheritances?" Evangeline declared resolutely. "I mean the best slap in the face to Spencer is to do the exact opposite of what he intended, celebrate his death, and live in happiness for the rest of our lives. "

"How??"

Evangeline paused for a moment, before answering. "Blair, you didn't want to take the engagement ring that Spencer left you, and you were wondering what to do with it," she began. "Well here's what you do. You take the ring, and you sell it. Sell the ring, and use some of the proceeds to pay for a romantic getaway for just you and Todd. A fantasy vacation for the both of you to spend quality time together alone, and rekindle your relationship."

A smile slowly crept up on Blair's face as she pondered the idea. "Yeah, I love it!" she exclaimed, as she turned to Todd, who had a similar expression on his face.

"I do too!" he replied, nodding. "What would be a better joke on Spencer Truman, than if Blair and I got back together, and I found my son, and we all lived happily ever after?"

"Which brings me to my next point." Evangeline continued, looking at Todd. "Your son is alive, Todd. You knew it all along. Spencer thinks that he's punishing you by leaving you the swaddling blanket that your baby was delivered in, and telling you that your son's alive, but won't say where he is, and that the baby blanket is the closest you'll get to him. In his sick, evil, and twisted mind, he thinks that it's a curse that you know that your son is alive, but don't know where he is. But it's not. It's a gift."

Todd stared at Evangeline, dumbfounded. "How the HELL do you figure that?" he asked incredulously. "Spencer is the only one who knows what really happened to my son, and now he's taken that secret to the grave with him. How in the HELL is that a gift?"

"If you just calm down for a minute, Todd, I'll explain." Evangeline murmured softly. "Now, it's probably the last thing that Spencer intended to do, but by telling you that your son is alive, he has given you a gift. A gift of hope. Now that you know for sure that your son is alive, you can find him. He's out there somewhere, and you can do whatever you have to do to track him down. There has to be someone, some place who knows something about where your son is, and now that Spencer is dead, maybe they'll be more willing to come forward. Who knows, the next tip could be the one that leads you to your son. So, launch a full-scale search for your son by every means possible. Take out ads, create a website, set up a toll-free hotline, establish a reward, whatever. Do whatever it takes, and find your son. That's the best revenge on Spencer Truman."

Todd nodded in understanding. "You're right, Evangeline," he agreed. "You're right. My son is out there and I'm going to find him. Then I'll be the one getting the last laugh."

"If we do the exact opposite of what Spencer intended with his ' gifts', then we all will!" stated Evangeline triumphantly. "Spencer is gone, and we should stop letting ourselves continue being his victims. It's high time for a little 'divine retribution'!"

To Be Continued………………………………………………………….


End file.
